Just A Moment
by NinjaSquirls
Summary: Because it only takes a moment for everything to change. New drabble series, semisequel to A is For Arrogance. Yaoi. Predominating pairing is RoyEd, but HavocFuery and onesided EdAlphons will not be unheard of. Angst, flangst, and fluff.
1. Cut

**A/N**: It's NinjaSquirls again, and I have a brand-new themed drabble series - a semi-sequel to A is For Arrogance. Just so we're all clear: each of these drabbles will be exactly one hundred words, no more and no less, and they will all be linked by the central theme, which is time - specifically events, conversations, and revelations that occur in a short space of time, a minute or less. Other than that, I'll write them on any topic, idea, or scene that pops into my head. They won't necessarily have anything to do with each other, or even take place in the same world - sometimes Hughes is alive, sometimes I kill him, sometimes characters are in an established relationship, sometimes they haven't gotten together, sometimes they've broken up, etc. There will be a few post-series and movie drabbles. The predominant pairing (80 - 90 percent of the drabbles) is RoyEd, but HavocFuery will slip in every so often, along with the occasional one-sided AlphonsEd and Ed-and-or-Roy-with-someone-else-even-though-they-really-love-each-other. I write fluff as often as I can, but I like to torment my characters, so expect a lot of angst and flangst. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Cut**

It took Ed three years to grow his hair out until it brushed his shoulder-blades. It took him five seconds to cut it off, holding the braid tight as he hacked at it with a knife. Blond strands floated to the ground around him, mingling with tears.

When Roy walked in on him, sitting on the floor, crying, newly-short hair forming a ragged corona around his face, his eyes widened, and he demanded to know what Ed was doing.

Ed glared at him, and muttered that it was traditional to cut your hair when you wanted to apologize to someone.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review, for I am a Leo, and therefore a feedback whore...any suggestions on other scenes to drabble on are welcome - I can't promise to write it, and you probably won't see it for awhile since I've got 37 more waiting to post, but I love inspiration. Oh, and this is in the process of being expanded into a full oneshot, once exams are over and brain isn't dead anymore. 


	2. Expression

**A/N**: This was actually the idea that spawned the massive monster that is now my Just A Moment drabbles (51 and counting). I love Gracia, I think she's a great and interesting character in the show, and she doesn't get nearly enough cover in the fanfiction, so I'm glad I could write something in which she makes an appearance. I was just sitting there one day at a hockey game, and I had this idea of her being the first to know Ed and Roy were in love, and I had to write it, and that inspired more drabbles, and so on...but I didn't want to start with it, because it's a bit sad. But from now on, I'll probably post in the order I wrote them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA. But I do own a brand new lovely laptop, so my grandma can never again kick me off the computer when I need to be reading fanfiction just so she can play bridge. Yay graduation presents!

* * *

**Expression**

Gracia Hughes was the first person to know that Roy was in love with Edward. It wasn't a conclusion she reached gradually, through weeks of observing the two together; she didn't spend enough time around them to do that. There was merely a moment where she looked at him and knew.

She was sitting in his office when Riza told him Ed had been attacked on a mission. She saw his face before Riza told him Ed was still alive, and she knew he was in love.

She had worn the same expression when they told her Maes had died.

* * *

**A/N**: I probably should have killed Ed. But I just couldn't bring myself to do that. PS: please review! 


	3. Promotion

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay, folks...I was busy last weekend becoming a high school graduate...it's really amazing how long those ceremonies last - and so boring! Even having to give the valedictorian speech didn't serve to make it less boring. Worse, actually, because I was on the stage, so I couldn't poke the people next to me and make rude comments about the principal and his inability to pronounce "polysyllabic". Heh. Anyway, now that I'm back, I bring you HavocFuery fluff - and enjoy it, because my angst to fluff ratio is about 10:1. I have very sad and angsty plot bunnies. It's a serious problem.

**Disclaimer**: If you think I am the owner of FMA, you would probably also have believed the nice things our principal said about Pesko, the salutatorian (ha!), aka Quintessential WASP Boy, Smarmy Git from Hell.

* * *

**Promotion**

Havoc's first conversation with Fuery lasted less than a minute. He'd been promoted to lieutenant that morning, and was hurrying down the hall to meet his new commanding officer, so terrified he could barely breathe, when a pale, frightened-looking private stopped him and asked him where the mess hall was.

After several seconds of silence, staring, and fumbling his cigarette, Havoc managed to stammer out the directions.

It wasn't until the young man left that he realized there was more to his awkwardness than disbelief that others would defer to him; Private Fuery was the cutest soldier he'd ever seen.

* * *

**A/N**: Just a reminder that reviews make me happy and suggestions feed my rabid plot bunnies. 


	4. Stranger

**A/N**: Hey-o! It's me, back with more drabbley goodness. In this case, angsty drabbley goodness, because I am the undisputed queen of angst. I wrote something happy and fluffy yesterday, and Alphonse, who is nice enough to edit most of my stuff, almost died of shock. No fluff here though! This is one of several drabbles in the Ed-is-married-to-a-non-Roy-female arc - they may or may not be part of the same timeline, I haven't decided. But either way, they are still yaoi, because he was in love with Roy, even though it ended badly. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Although my sock drawer is full of checks I keep getting from random relatives because of graduation, I haven't been able to purchase the rights to FMA yet. Maybe because I have to spend the money on practical stuff I actually need for my dorm room in the fall. Bleh.

* * *

**Stranger**

In the morning Ed always wakes up first, and as his mind rises slowly back to consciousness the cool beams of light fall across the dark head on the pillow beside him, and there is a brief moment when he can't remember who lies next to him. Then she rolls over, sighing, and he finishes waking up and remembers that it is her beside him, and always has been, and he holds her, whispering loving words.

He tries not to wonder why he is only happy now for the moment he thinks it is not her lying there, but Roy.

* * *

**A/N**: Just so you know, I'm not entirely sure who she is. Maybe Winry...but I feel kind of bad for doing that to her. 


	5. Regret

**A/N**: Hey, minna-san, it's me, still gushing about my new tattoo. I'm way too excited about it. But I love it! If you didn't read A is for Arrogance, I got the kanji for "flame" tattooed on my ankle today, and I'm very much happy about it. Even though right now it kind of stings. Oh well. Still awesome. On the drabble - yay for smut! Now that I have my own laptop, you'll probably see a bit more of it. No lemons, likely - it's hard to write about things you've never done/seen, and I've never been a guy having hot kinky sex with another guy (actually not so much experience at all in the sex department), so I'd feel kind of silly writing graphic sex scenes. But sex does have a place in some of my stories, and now that my grandma's not leaning over my shoulder watching me type, you might get as much as lime from me. I like how this turned out - a little bit of the urgency of sleping together for the first time, as well as some light flangst. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own a brain that is permenantly in hentai mode, making me willing to shove characters into absurd sexual situations at the drop of a hat. That is all.

* * *

**Regret**

The first time he slept with Roy, when he shoved Roy against the wall and impatiently ripped his shirt off, when Roy pulled his head back by his braid and laid kisses eagerly up and down his neck, when they slid to the ground and he lost himself in the ecstasy of warmth and urgency and _Roy_, it was amazing.

But what he remembered was the moment afterward, when Roy tentatively touched his face, and smiled at him. It was one thing to finally sleep with Roy; it was quite another to know that he didn't regret it at all.

* * *

**A/N**: Review! Make suggestions for drabbles you would like to see! I've been a little low on ideas the last few weeks (or maybe it's just the insane sleep schedule, I don't know), although that's not a problem as far as continuing to post is concerned, since I'm on 58. Still, it's nice to have a new source of material. Love ya! 


	6. Intentions

**A/N**: You know, it's fun writing a/ns when you feel completely and utterly wasted, it really is. And I am not, in fact, drunk, or even hung over. However, I did go to Al's house yesterday for a lit movie party (yes, we are geeks. I have come to accept that) - which by the way was awesome, hours and hours of innuendo filled dialogue and some very questionable couch positions - and so I am functioning on approx. 3 hours of sleep. Because Envy is a sadistic evil creature and woke me up by splashing water in my face. Anyway, I am the living dead, but I'm still here posting for you. And this week is fluffy Havoc/Fuery-ness. Actually, this is fluffy Fuery/Havoc -ness - gasp! Seme Fuery! It defies logic, I know. But he's always portrayed as so sweet and innocent, it was fun to write him as the more aggressive of the two.

**Disclaimer**: I claim that I am too tired and zombiefied to write a witty disclaimer. I can barely speak in coherent sentences. Bah.

* * *

**Intentions**

The first time Fuery touched him, Havoc assumed it was an accident. They were working side by side, they both reached for the same pen at the same time, and their hands brushed together. The contact only lasted for a second; they both pulled their hands back and looked away, embarrassed.

The second time it happened, he thought it was coincidence. The third and fourth and fifth time, he started to have doubts. But it was only when Fuery grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down into a deep kiss that he thought it might have been intentional.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there you have it, aggressive seme!Fuery. I hope you'll review. Now I have to go back to written a symbolism-laden Naruto wedding fic.


	7. Fall

**A/N**: Gah. I hope I never again have to spend four days by myself in an apartment with no tv and no internet access. It was unbearable. I was sooooooooooo bored. I was bored enough that I reread Order of the Phoenix all the way through, all what, 900 pages? And I watched Goblet of Fire. In Chinese. The worst part, however, was that I was completely and utterly deprived of hot kinky yaoi action. It sucked. Completely and utterly. Hopefully this week will go better. Anyway, I am posting this, in fear that I will again lose internet when I go back to my mom's, so enjoy. This was inspired by an incredibly adorable picture Roy had on her Econ binder of Al riding on Ed's shoulders (human Al, of course). I just think it's a cute scene. Although looking back on it, it sounds kind of perverted.

**Disclaimer**: I read a book on writing that said people who claim their characters take control of their stories are being silly; the writer is always in charge. As a writer who gets in screaming fights on a daily basis with stubborn, opinionated characters who absolutely refuse to do what they are told (Ed and Sasuke are the worst about this), I can tell you that is just blatantly untrue. As such, I cannot be said to even own these stories, let alone the original works; the characters do whatever the hell they want, regardless of my attempts to corral them into a reasonable plot.

* * *

**Fall**

It's only a few seconds before he falls. Roy kneels down, and Ed climbs over him, draping his legs over Roy's shoulders, clinging to Roy's hands for balance. Roy stands up and staggers across the room, both of them laughing deliriously, Ed at the novelty of height, Roy at Ed's warm weight, the tight grip of his hands. Inevitably, Ed loses his balance and slips, and because he is tangled in Roy, he pulls him down with him so that they both fall, roll across the carpet of the office, still laughing

Ed wishes they had more moments like these.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed the uber-fluff; you won't be seeing it again for awhile.


	8. Satisfying

**A/N**: Posting this tonight to celebrate the fact that once again I have internet, now that I am back from my mom's. We are working on it, but in the interim it is a source of many screaming fights and massive bouts of emo-ness on my part. Being poor sucks. I miss my internet! But I will have it this weekend, cause I am house-sitting for Jane Austen Girl for a week while she's in San Fran. Yay! Also posting to celebrate 4th of July - lovely holiday, regardless of the monkey known as the US President. And last summer I missed it because I was in China - we went to some weird-ass Mexican restaurant in Qingdao. But this year my mom and I went to the Corrales parade (fun! excitement! kazoo band!) and my dad and I went to a party. And so, I give you angst. Very much angst with semi-psycho Roy. I like the timing in this one.

Disclaimer: I own a ton of illegal fireworks we bought on the reservation. Maybe I can use them to lay siege to Japan and demand ownership of FMA. Or maybe not.

* * *

**Satisfying**

An hour after Ed stormed out, Roy stood in the living room, Ed's bitter parting words repeating themselves in his head. Then he looked around, and suddenly hated it, hated Ed's books, Ed's furniture, Ed's photographs, and most of all the mirrors that lied, reflecting tears he knew weren't there.

It took less than a minute to reduce the contents of the room to wreckage. He sat amidst splintered wood and broken glass and blood, thinking that the pain in his knuckles as the mirrors shattered was more satisfying than crying.

At work, Ed didn't ask about his bandaged hands.

* * *

A/N: Happy 4th! Please review?


	9. Dead

**A/N**: It's me, back home once again (as much as that term has any meaning at this point) from house-sitting at Al's. Which was fun - I like being on my own a lot. It makes me look forward to college. I also got the chance to spend a ridiculous amount of money - I needed accessories for my laptop, and a digital camera for school, and then I got posters for my dorm room. And The Sims 2, which is how I spent the majority of the last three days - I downloaded a bunch of anime and game characters and played with them. I got Sims!L and Sims!Raito (Death Note) to have sex! Awesome. Anyway, ficcage - this is so emo! One of my "Ed and Roy have a truly dysfunctional relationship" series, and sort of a mirror to the last chapter - not the same incident, but how Ed deals when put in the same scenario Roy was before. Which is...not well. I don't think Ed copes with failure.

Disclaimer: I own (or will once they get delivered): a Naruto poster where he and Sasuke look like they are about to either kill each other or make out with each other, probably the latter, a Gackt poster where he looks as uber-sexy as he always does and has the world's most gorgeous hair, and a Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children poster with Cloud holding Kadaj in his arms that is the most beautifully awesome thing I have ever seen, all three of which will serve the important purpose of advertising to anyone that enters my dorm room that I am the world's biggest geek. I do not own FMA.

* * *

**Dead**

There is a moment when Roy turns away, his hand on the door; it would be so easy to just let him walk out. Ed knows if he did, it would be over, completely, unalterably dead, and it might be the wisest thing. Because it has been dying for a long time, and at least this would be quick. It would be better than more of this, more days of screaming and silence, anger and hatred, and the slow death of love.

But it has always been a flaw of Ed's that he cannot give up, even on the dead.

* * *

A/N: Please please please review! I know people are reading these, but they've been getting hardly any reviews, and it makes me paranoid. Don't encourage the Russian in my head!


	10. Grown Up

**A/N**: Okay, so, AP exam scores finally came out, and I am still in a state of stunned disbelief. I GOT A FIVE ON THE CALC BC EXAM!!!! How the hell did that happen?!?!?! I mean really, that's insane. I barely passed that class with a B. Clearly the fabric of reality has been horribly warped. I also got 5s on the Macroecon, Govt, Psych, Stats, and Lit exams, and the AB Calc subscore, and 4s on the Physics C E&M and Mech tests. This is good. Very very good. So I have a nice, upbeat, Roy-falls-in-love drabble for you. I don't believe in love at first sight with them...Ed was 11/12, so it's kind of icky...and I like the idea of Roy realizing, hey, at some point this kid I knew grew up and acquired a brain and a body to die for. And I know that the first time Roy saw Ed was in Risembool, but you can only get so much of an impression of someone when they're unconscious after having several key limbs ripped off. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Who knows. If the world is enough of a strange and twisted place that I got a 5 on the AP Calc exam, maybe I really do own FMA.

* * *

**Grown-Up**

Roy had never been interested in Ed, had always looked at him and seen only the same brash, arrogant child he first saw in the train station. But one night the two of them sat in a bar, side by side, talking over drinks; Ed threw his head back, his hair catching the light, Roy saw, and in that instant, everything changed. All at once a stranger sat beside him, with an adult's face and voice and expressions.

What was more disconcerting than realizing that somehow Ed had grown up, though, was realizing that he was in love with him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you a ton to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You get a cookie! And you kept the Russian in my head from getting more paranoid. And anyone who can tell me what my Inner Grammarian's name is, I'd really appreciate it, cause she won't tell me, and I need to talk to her. 


	11. Hesitant

**A/N**: I am coma person. Seriously. What a week. I mean - Deathly Hallows! Come on. Of course, I had to read it, all the way through, without stopping. And then I had to stay up literally all night reading Harry/Draco and Remus/Sirius stuff to recover from the blatant heterosexuality in the book, especially the utterly unbearable epilogue, even if there were a lot of slashy overtones. And just when I thought I had recovered, there was The Great College Shopping Trip of Much Shopping with my aunt. Ugh. So...much...shopping...and since she bought me so much stuff, I couldn't really protest when she asked me to come over today and help her sort through a bunch of stuff to sell at the flea market. Bleh. But that's it. I'm through! No more moving for the rest of the week. I shall just lie here and work on writing angst. Like this week's drabble, which I would classify as pre-slash, and which represents the lengths to which I am willing to go to avoid writing dialogue. I'm really paranoid about my dialogue skills, even though Al says I'm good at it. But I do like the style of having no speech punctuation. Fun. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own a shirt that says "You're just jealous that the voices talk to me" which is funny if you've ever heard the conversations between my friends and I and the people in our heads (many of whom are dating each other...), and one which says "I smile because I have no idea what's going on", which is funny if you have ever seen me walk into a wall in oblivious mode. I do not own FMA.

* * *

**Hesitant**

There was always a moment of hesitation. Roy would catch him sitting, staring at him, and ask what was wrong, if he had something to say, and Ed would feel the words tearing at his throat, wanting to burst out and finally be spoken. I'm obsessed with you. I can't stop thinking of you. I think I'm in love. But there was always a moment of fear, of hesitation, and the words would die away, replaced by nothing. I'm fine. It's none of your business. Leave me alone.

Ed hopes that someday Roy will hear the words before he hesitates.

* * *

**A/N**: I like to believe that Ed does get the courage to talk to Roy, eventually. There will probably be a sequel to this - it's weird how these seem to be forming themselves into various arcs. Please review! Or my Inner Demyx will cry, which sets off the emos, which makes the ass-kicking alter-egos pissed, which makes Demyx sad, and so on. Now I have to go walk my cat before he bites me. 


	12. Wednesdays

**A/N**: I have a mosquito bite on my forehead. It is my 18th birthday today, and I have a mosquito bite on my _forehead_. How insanely, ludicrously stupid is that? Actually, I have mosquito bites everywhere, and I'm still trying to figure out how I could get them on my legs when I'm wearing jeans. But on the bright side, I'm 18!!!!! And all sorts of legal. I can vote. How scary is that? And I can buy as much gay porn at Yaoi Con as I want. Heh. And I can buy a machine gun to kill all these damn mosquitos. So I figured I should post something to celebrate. I read a Naruto fic called Remembering Wednesday awhile back - don't remember what it was about, but the title really stuck. I love angsty, unrequited-love Alphons, and this is the first in my "Through the Gate" Alphons-centric arc. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Oh my. I'm legally an adult now. I could so get sued. --Looks around nervously-- Not mine, lawyer-people! Back off! Or I will use the flamethrower I can now legally purchase.

* * *

**Wednesdays**

Sometimes when they are talking, Alphons says something and Ed suddenly goes silent for a moment, with a haunted, distant look in his eyes; when Alphons asks what he's thinking, all Ed will say is that he is remembering Wednesdays. Alphons knows there's no point in digging further; it's like asking why Ed's limbs are metal, why he carries pictures of a dark-haired man and a sandy-haired boy in his pocket, why he sometimes wakes up screaming in the night.

It makes Alphons sad, though. He does not think Ed will ever get that look from remembering Wednesdays with him.

* * *

**A/N**: C'mon, it's my birthday! Review? 


	13. Vision

**A/N:** So, having decided I was sick of pink hair jokes (It's red, damnit!), I made a choice to provide my friends with something new to mock me with, and now it is blue. Not all of it, but enough that they call me smurf (which doesn't really make sense, since I seem to remember the smurfs having white hair) until I threaten to TP their houses with their own intestines. I have, however given them permission to call me Saix. At the very least, the blue hair and the tattoo should serve to freak out my English Lit teacher when we go visit her tomorrow (since it's the first day of school for the poor lowly peons who haven't graduated yet). Now, on the drabble - I adore the scene in the movie where Roy talks about how he doesn't do alchemy anymore because he sees the people he killed with his missing eye. This is sort of his moment of revelation - when he first comes to terms with everything that happened at the end of the series - or not, as the case may be.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA. I do, however, own Reno from Final Fantasy VII, cause my Roy is the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

**Vision**

The day after his doctor released him, Roy tried to perform alchemy again for the first time. He stood in his living room, with the gloves he'd hidden there months ago, and snapped his fingers. He felt the familiar rush of power and the warm flow of heat as the air ignited; for a moment, he thought it would work. Then the fire flared, becoming the flames consuming a mansion. A king with madness in his eyes. An innocent boy's broken body. A thousand rebels praying as they died.

It was three years before he tried to perform alchemy again.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review? I have been suffering from a severe review deficiency from my latest story, The Duty of Konoha. I need some reassurance that I haven't spontaneously started to suck... 


	14. Plumbing

**A/N**: I know where I'm going to live this year!!!!! The eternal housing wait is over, and I'm not in Branner!!!! I'm in Faisan, which is pretty cool in that it means I'm also in SLE. Which means...yeah, I'm going to die. Die of massive overwork, suffocated under a pile of classic texts and badly-written essay drafts. But still, it's awesome. I am happy. And thus I am glad that I can bring you astoundingly fluffy HavocFuery love. With plumbing fixtures. Cause I read a Tom/Carl fic (Young Wizards series) with plumbing, and it was too cute to pass up. I know Fuery's a mechanic, but I can still see this happening. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: In theory, I don't own FMA. But hey, in _theory_ communism is an ideal system of government, and we've all seen how well _that_ worked.

* * *

**Plumbing**

For a few seconds, the pipes hold, and Fuery holds his breath, hoping he has succeeded in his repairs despite not knowing what he is doing. Then he hears an ominous creak, and a dark crack runs down the pipe, and he swears and leaps backward, a second too late. When Havoc comes downstairs from the bedroom, Fuery is on the floor in a rapidly growing puddle of water, soaked from head to toe and pouting; he can't help himself; he collapses in laughter.

This isn't what he pictured when he thought of them living together, but somehow it's okay.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone who reassured me I don't suck - you give me a warm and fuzzy feeling in my heart. I love you all.

PS: Happy AkuRoku Day!!!! (8/13)


	15. Impulse

**A/N**: Hey-o, this is me, being emo for a variety of reasons, including all my friends leaving the state for college (or in Envy's case starting classes at least, since she's only a senior) and the fact that I am utterly failing at writing a Remus Lupin lemon. It's much harder than it looks. Oh well...such is life. Anyway, the idea for this drabble came from a Gundam fic where Quatre liked to try to jump off balconies, staircases, etc, in a suicidal way so that Trowa would catch him. I decided to make it metaphorical - cause Ed does take a lot of risks and do some impulsive things, and one could get the impression that he's suicidal.

**Disclaimer**: I own Cloud Strife. And Naruto. Cause I bought plushies! Unfortunately, I didn't have enough money left for Ed.

* * *

**Impulse**

People call Ed self-destructive, and he doesn't think they understand the impulse that keeps driving him to the edge. He lives for the moment when the ground falls away beneath him. The moment when there's only the beating of his heart, the rush of the wind. The moment when life and death are, briefly, out of his control. But he doesn't think about hitting the ground; he also lives for the moment when he feels Roy's hand clutching his, keeping him from going over.

He does wonder how far he will fall, someday, when Roy isn't there to catch him.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews would be appreciated, as they help drag me out of boring emo-ness. And by the way, I finally started using my livejournal - at the moment it's just random muttering about nothing, but I'd like to start putting my fics up there - not to the exclusion of but a back-up, and some of the stuff I don't/can't post here, like lemons. Check it out if you want - link on my profile. 


	16. Virgin

**A/N**: Hehehe...oops. I almost forgot I was supposed to post. My bad. I was busy obsessing over how poor I am now that I've paid tuition for the semester. And angsting over Zack because I downloaded FFVII: Last Order. Eeeeemooo...Yeah. As for the title of this: it's _Roy_. He's not. He's _really_ not. It's more of a symbolic virginity, because Ed is so completely different from any relationship he's ever been in before. Yeah. That's it. And no, I don't know why Ed tastes like caramels and coffee. He just...does. Cause he's Ed.

**Disclaimer**: Are you kidding? Tuition at my college is 33,000 dollars a year, let alone paying for housing, food, books, and a thousand other random ass things. I can barely afford _socks_. FMA? Not happening.

* * *

**Virgin**

The kiss lasts exactly forty-nine seconds, and Roy knows that because he has never felt so aware of everything in his entire life. He is aware of the bitter taste of coffee and the sticky-sweetness of caramels, of the lingering scent of apple shampoo, of the soft strands of hair that brush his face, of the hands digging into his shoulders almost painfully, of hating whoever decided humans needed to breath, because it meant this kiss had to end.

He is aware of thinking that this could be considered his first kiss, because he's never experienced anything like kissing Ed.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews make me happy. I'm considering offering a short giftfic for the 100th reviewer of Just a Moment. Cause anything that gets me motivated good. 


	17. Confession

**A/N**: Eep...is it really Thursday? You'll have to bear with me the next couple of weeks if I'm weird and erratic; I'm leaving for college in about a week, and I am officially a basket-case. Total wreck. Yeah. But, to make up for it, I bring you Russell angst. Cause almost nobody writes Russell pairings, which is terribly sad, cause he's so sweet! I work him into things as often as I can, which isn't very often, but I try. I'm going to make him Ed's roommate in my collegefic. However, here he is just poor unrequited Russell in Central.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, they wouldn't have had to pretend that Russell's letter to Ed after the Red Water fiasco didn't contain blatant propositions.

* * *

**Confession**

The worst moment of Russell Tringham's life, he almost told Edward he loved him. He had been in Central for a year doing research, spending his days watching Ed obsessively and his nights pacing his room, rehearsing declarations of love he knew he'd never say. That day, he walked up to Ed's table at lunch and cleared his throat to get the boy's attention, hoping to make his speech before his courage failed him again.

Before Ed noticed him, though, Russell saw him look at Colonel Mustang, and his expression was painfully familiar. He walked away, without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews help keep me from turning into a stressed-out pile of goo. 


	18. Ugly

**A/N**: Well, this is probably my last even semi-regular post for the next 2-3 weeks, as I'm leaving for school on Sat, and then there's moving in, and NSO, and starting classes, and yeah. The next few weeks will be hectic. I will do my best, but no promises, so enjoy this. This is probably one of my favorite drabbles, hands down, even if pronouns are troublesome. I like hiding-his-issues!Ed, I really do.

**Disclaimer**: I did own FMA, but I realized I couldn't fit it in my dorm room, so I sold it on eBay. Silly me.

* * *

**Ugly**

Roy knows Ed thinks he is ugly. He knows he hates his body, has seen him avoid looking into mirrors, seen the disgusted, self-loathing sneer when he can't. He knows Ed sees himself as twisted, broken, looks at the scars knotting his flesh, the clash when skin ends and metal starts and sees his mistakes carved hideously into his body. He knows Ed doesn't understand how he could love his imperfections for the person they have made him into.

He also knows that someday there will be a moment when he calls Ed beautiful, and Ed won't doubt his words.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews equal love, and a better chance of me dragging myself out of the horror that is Orientation to post something in a timely fashion. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go back to writing cross-dressing prostitute!Draco angst. 


	19. Intimate

**A/N**:Well today was fun - I got to haul a dozen boxes full of books, clothes, and assorted random junk up 3 flights of stairs, and then unpack them all and find a place to put it all. But I'm all moved in to my dorm, my roommate is great, and I had a few minutes of free time so I decided to post while I could. And to celebrate my totally killer dorm, I bring you: HavocFuery cuteness! Inspired by Roger Ebert, noting how in movies, a guy always shows a girl to golf or bowl or something by wrapping his body around hers and guiding her through it, and how in movies a guy never does this with another guy. How tragic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Alas, it is not mine, and never will be. I should cast myself out of my giant room length 3-floor window.

* * *

**Intimate**

It's like a scene from a bad romantic comedy, Fuery thinks, except this scene would have a woman in it, they would never show two men like this, it would seem too intimate – is too intimate, with Havoc pressed against his back, Havoc's arms curving around his, Havoc's warm, cigarette-acrid breath telling him how to move, and he always hated those movies because they seemed ridiculous, improbable, but in this instant it's real and he can't believe it but he loves it.

It's almost irrelevant that with Havoc to show him how to throw the ball, he bowls a strike.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are appareciated, although I can no longer burn candles and incense for you in front of my pagan altar, as fire is prohibited. Sorry. 


	20. Morning After

**A/N**: I'm back! Not that I ever really left...but I'm settled at school, so barring emergency paper-writing sessions and random bouts of writer's block, posting should be regular again. Yay! Hopefully soon I will have the energy to write stuff again, since right now I mostly fall asleep every time I stop moving. Anyway - this is my answer to the inevitable drunken-hook-up!fic. I get kind of sick of Ed gets drunk and he and Roy have sex that Ed horribly regrets. It makes Ed seem like an idiot and Roy like a user. So here. Enjoy non-asshole Roy not taking advantage of Ed. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of FMA. I can't even get my FMA calendar to stick to the wall. Stupid yellow tacky stuff.

**Note:** Part 1 of Mistakes and Regrets arc

* * *

**1. Morning-After**

They were sitting in a bar, and someone pressed a drink into Ed's hands, and he paused for a second before accepting it, knowing he shouldn't drink, knowing he'd end up doing something he'd regret in the morning, but he still drank anyway, because it seemed like the only thing to do, and so he wasn't surprised to wake up the next morning in Roy's bed, even if Roy told him nothing happened.

As he gathered his clothes, he was crying, and he didn't know if it was because he thought Roy was lying, or because he knew he wasn't.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greeting with love and adoration, and the mental sharing of my pocky. 


	21. Night Before

**A/N**: Um...I really shouldn't be posting right now...I should be writing a SLE paper comparing Buddhism to the modern college education...but that was boring and hard, and I am so easily distracted by shiny objects. So I am procrastinating, and you get timely slash. Slash with Roy not being a horny bastard. Which, I know, weird. But I like Roy-with-a-conscience, who knows that a drunken fuck is not the way to a man's heart. Yay for nice, non-thoughtless idiot Roy, again!

**Disclaimer:** Just so you know - don't make deals with the devil to trade the rights to a kick-ass anime for a microphone. He tends to back out, so that you end up lacking in ownership rights and still unable to do your Japanese homework. Yeah.

Note: Part 2 of Mistakes and Regrets arc - Roy's POV, this time

* * *

**2. Night Before**

Roy thought about it, even if only for a second. But really, he couldn't help himself; he'd spent so long thinking about Ed, and suddenly the boy was throwing himself at him, smirking at him and running fingers through his hair and rubbing his face against his neck and even though Roy knew Ed was drunk he was acting so much like he'd always wanted that it was hard to resist.

Then all he could see was how Ed would look at him, when he realized Roy had taken advantage of him, and even for this it wasn't worth it.

* * *

A/N: reviews help me find the motivation to write my due-on-Thursday-and-less-than-a-third-done SLE paper 


	22. Another Night

**A/N**: -yawns- A list of things created by Satan: SLE papers. Katakana. Midterms. The common cold. San Francisco scavenger hunts. A list of things that make the above bearable: my awesome dormmates. The obvious love affair between Jonathon and David in the Old Testament. Good Omens. And my readers!!!! You guys rock out loud, so I am dragging myself to the computer to post a drabble. So I give you: Roy and Ed, resolving their issues, and sex of the non-drunken, remembered the next morning sort, yay! Enjoy, for it is strangely fluffy for me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA. If I did, I would probably also own working headphones.

**Note**: Part 3 (end, theoretically) of Mistakes and Regrets arc

* * *

**3.Another Night**

A week after he woke up in Roy's bed, Roy sat down next to him in the bar and asked him teasingly if he was drinking again; for a second he considered throwing his glass of water in Roy's face, because they hadn't spoken in a week, not since Ed had paused in the doorway of Roy's apartment to say goodbye, and the only thing that stopped him was seeing the nervous, awkward expression on Roy's face as he stirred his drink.

The next morning, Ed concluded that waking up in Roy's bed was something he could get used to.

* * *

A/N: reviews make me happy, and I need all the happy I can get.

A/N 2: Okay, I need some motivation, so here goes: 100th reviewer (that's 6 away) gets a oneshot of their request - give me a title, a prompt/scenario, a pairing, and a maximum rating, and you get it. FMA, presumably, but if you want a different fandom and I know enough to write it, will do.


	23. Observation

**A/N**: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Hope you are having as good a week as I am! My SLE teacher didn't demolish my first paper, and said I have a clear writing style, so I am very happy about that. And I get to post bittersweet flangst! As you may have picked up on by now, I have a thing for a) glass/mirrors, b) angsty stranger-sex, and c) sleeping/nightmare scenes, so I'm always happy when I get to use one of those. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, I certainly wouldn't still be in college, fretting over papers of doom

* * *

**Observation**

Ed's favorite time of day is the very early morning, just before the sun rises, just before the alarm clock goes off. He loves those few seconds when he is awake and Roy is still sleeping beside him. He loves to watch him sleep, and see his face, for once, free of anger and defensiveness and hurt, see him look peaceful and innocent as he never does when awake.

Roy's favorite time of the day is late at night, when Ed has already fallen asleep, and he is still awake, and he can watch him sleeping, so peaceful and innocent.

* * *

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! You guys are made of win! 


	24. Profane

**

* * *

A/N**: So, last week I received an unexpected but much welcmed boon in the form of a largish check from Financial Services. Thanks to this, I am going to YaoiCon on Saturday!!!!!!! Words cannot convey how very excited about this I am. So the big question is, is anyone else going? Cause meeting from fellow yaoi fans in the real world would be rather cool. If any of you are going, please tell me!!! Now that that's taken care of...this is probably one of my favorite of these drabbles. Really. The imagery just struck me really strongly, and I've been playing for awhile with the idea of Roy and Ed feeling like they can be redeemed by their love. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** Alas, if only I were Socrates - I could argue around you until you really did think I owned FMA.

* * *

**Profane**

Roy knows he has blood on his hands, and when he touches Ed it feels like profanity, like he's contaminating something pure with something filthy, and there is little comfort in knowing Ed feels the same guilt, the same disgust. But still they cling to each other, desperately, as if this love could make up for that hate, as if the seconds they touch could begin washing the blood away.

They cling to each other as they cling to the hope that someday love will be enough to wash their hands and their souls clean and leave them innocent again.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated. 


	25. Joke

**A/N**: -yawns- It is late...it is so late...and if Plato hadn't been dead for 2000 years I'd say I wanted to kill him...but YaoiCon was the most awesome thing ever! Even if getting there and back was Homeric in difficulty, it rocked out loud and most emphatically. So many cosplayers! So many cool events! So much porn! Some of the FMA cosplayers I saw were really amazing, and I happened to overhear this long, bizarre discussion on gender!switch Roy while I was buying doujin...good times. So to celebrate, I bring you incredibly fluffy HavocFuery fluff! Dedicated to my Alphonse, who not only lets me bitch at her about nothing for hours on end, but also asked for a candy hearts fic. Here you go!

**Disclaimer**: I own more than 50 dollars worth of gay porn that I bought at YaoiCon...but I do not own FMA.

* * *

**Joke**

When Fuery got to work they were sitting on his desk, and for a second he thought they were a joke; he glared around the room suspiciously, looking for someone laughing at him. No one was, though, and when he looked down they were still there, small and pale and innocent-looking. He looked around the room a second time, more speculatively, and when he glanced at Havoc, Havoc smiled; not the mocking smirk Fuery was expecting, but an earnest, hopeful, scared smile.

Fuery smiled back at him over a row of candy hearts – I love you, you're beautiful, be mine.

* * *

**A/N**: reviews are much appreciated 


	26. Name

A/N: Not that it has anything to do with anything, but I LOVE my dorm. Seriously. I was in the lounge on Sat reading my new manga, which was -ahem- explicit yaoi, and the guy sitting next to me grabbed it and started reading it out loud to everyone, and since when is porn a family activity? Honestly! But everyone seemed to take it so much in stride and find it actually kind of funny - which, wow. COOL. Yay for open-minded dormmates! And for drabbles. I wrote this one awhile ago on a plane flying to..gods, somewhere, and I'm still not sure if I got it to say what I wanted to say. Oh well. Hope you like it at least.

**Disclaimer**: If we were a Platonic society, I totally would own FMA, since we would share everything communally. But..uh...we don't. And I do not.

* * *

**Name**

They lay entwined on the floor of Roy's office, and Roy whispered his name, tenderly, reverentially, and for a few seconds, Ed was terrified. No one had ever spoken to him like that. His name had never sounded the way it did when Roy said it. And it suddenly seemed too much – too much passion, too much need, too much love – and it seemed dangerous, when he realized how quickly the sound of that voice had come to mean everything to him.

He found it frightening that something could seem so vital and also so fragile at the same time.

* * *

A/N: reviews please? They make me happy... 


	27. History

**A/N**: Posting early in anticipation of the week of SLE doom...and also as a heads-up that I'll have at least two stories up by the end of the week, maybe more - none of them FMA (sorry!), but still (shameless plug) you should check them out anyway. Warning for this drabble: vaguely mentions sex of the kind that occurs between two men. Also, a fairly large amount of assumption on my part of Roy's backstory. May not be accurate, but it is at least accurate in spirit. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: You know, according the Taoist stuff we've been reading, nothing really exists anyway, so what's the point of arguing over copyright ownership? Yours, mine, Arakawa's, all the same. Yeah...well, it was worth a shot, ne?

* * *

**History**

There are things Ed cannot do, things he'd only think about a second but that matter terribly to Roy. He cannot wake Roy up by touching him because he thinks he's on the front; the burns on Ed's hands remind him of this. He cannot top Roy because he has flashbacks of being a prisoner-of-war; nightmares leave them sleepless for days. He cannot expect Roy to whisper sweet nothings because his training eliminated that; if he gets affection, it's in sarcasm and covert gestures.

There are things Ed cannot do, because Roy is broken, and can't be put back together.

* * *

**A/N**: reviews are appreciated 


	28. Art

**A/N**: Hey! Hope everyone is having a happy Thanksgiving with their family, friends, loved ones, etc etc! I'm leaving for my aunt and uncle's tomorrow, which is a weird mix of being homesick and wishing I were going home, being dormsick and missing my dormmates, and being glad to see my aunt and uncle. But I don't know if I'll have internet, so I'm giving you happy HavocFuery art fluff now! Cause art is love.

**Disclaimer**: On the list of things I am being thankful for this Thanksgiving, owning FMA is not one of them.

* * *

**Art**

Their first date, Havoc takes Fuery to the art museum. Speechless for a moment, Fuery can't meet Havoc's eyes as he mutters apologies; he doesn't know anything about art, he says. Havoc takes a lazy drag of his cigarette and says it doesn't matter, he should have asked first, but Fuery sees humiliated disappointment in his eyes.

You could tell me, Fuery whispers shyly.

He spends the afternoon being dragged behind an exuberant Havoc as he explains that this color contrasts that one, that scales symbolize this, that this squiggle is a woman on a staircase, and couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: reviews please? And Happy Thanksgiving! 


	29. Language

**A/N**: Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! I know I was /ever/ so glad to get back to my dorm and classes and SLE Papers of Doom on Plato and Aristotle. Oh well. At least I can give you some nice bittersweet Ed/Hei-kun, cause I haven't posted any of that in a while. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: It is as much mine as the copy of Poetics that I LOST, DAMNIT. In other words, not at all.

* * *

**Language**

Alphons has spent enough time watching Edward that he could write a book on the other's habits and twitches and small unconscious gestures. He knows that Ed rubs the back of his head when he's uncomfortable and trying to act nonchalant. His eyes flash dark when he challenges someone to a fight. His right hand moves before he offers his left to shake. He flinches when someone snaps their fingers.

Knowing Ed, though, is like recognizing his letters but not knowing how to read. He can memorize Ed's every gesture; not for a second will Ed allow him to understand.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated and reviewers are adored. 


	30. Drown

**A/N**: I DO NOT LIKE FINALS. I DO NOT LIKE DEAD WEEK. SOMEONE KILL ME NOW. On the bright side, if I am still alive after next week, I have almost a month off for Christmas, so there is a good chance I might actually get a little bit of writing done. We'll see, ne? In the meantime, have uber-romantic RoyEd cuteness. Also, I don't know what's wrong with Ed - assume it's something non-terminal, like he got messed-up on a mission or something. He'll be fine.

**Disclaimer**: Square Enix owns; the rest of us just perv.

* * *

**Drown**

The doctors who came to look for a few seconds at the boy lying pale and bandaged in the hospital bed saw the officer sitting beside him and shook their heads in disapproval. They saw how stiffly he sat, as if this vigil were an unpleasant task he'd been ordered to perform. They saw him shouting furiously when the young man woke up, exhorting him for being stupid and reckless, threatening him with court-martial.

They didn't see that the entire time, he clenched the young man's hand as tightly as if he thought he would drown if he let go.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated 


	31. stance

**A/N**: Hello!! I survived my SLE final!! Just barely, though - never again, I hope, will I take a class that has a 24-HOUR FINAL. Except that this is a year-long class. Gah. Anyway, I got an A, so all is well, and now I just have Japanese. On the fic - I have a picture I use as the userpic on my laptop of Ed standing on a cliff in the wind, both arms raised, like he's about to leap off and take flight. This was probably inspired by that. Only, you know, with angst.

**Disclaimer**: I own the words, Square Enix owns the story, Ed and Roy own themselves.

* * *

**Stance**

Roy is often struck by the way Ed stands – feet spread apart, back straight, shoulders braced – like he's in a fight against the world, and he expects the world to throw the next blow. Ed never lets his body show anything but strength; he never acts anything but assured of his ability to face what happens, and face it alone; he never seems to consider the possibility that something might not be his responsibility or his duty.

There are moments when Roy wants to sweep his feet from beneath him, just to prove to him that it's okay to fall.

* * *

**A/N**: reviews are appreciated and reviewers loved and adored 


	32. Ideal

**A/N**: -looks around blearily- Wha? Saturday? No, it can't be Saturday...oh darn. Sumimasen...it's been kind of hectic, coming home from school and whatnot, and of coure I got sick as soon as I got home...but I'm here now! With a double post, because I feel bad, and because you are all awesome, and because it is Christmas! So Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/Yule/Newtonmas/whatever else you might be celebrating!!!

**Disclaimer**: Tis a time for peace on earth but not, alas, for the relaxing of copyright laws. Not mine.

* * *

**Ideal**

There was a time when Roy dated women indiscriminately – short and tall, curvy and flat, red-headed and brunette, blue-eyed and brown-eyed and green-eyed and gray, he didn't _care_. He doesn't know when that changed, when he started caring, when he started wanting them all to look the same. But there is a moment of painful clarity, when he looks down at this exquisite golden-haired girl, who looks exactly like the girl the night before, and knows that it _has_ changed.

And, for a moment, he hates her; because for the first time, he has an ideal – and she isn't him.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated 


	33. Question

**A/N: **see last chapter

**Disclaimer**: see last chapter

* * *

**Question**

For a minute they are frozen – Roy half-turned, about to walk out the door, shrugging into the grey overcoat that now slid off one shoulder; Ed crumpled on the floor, hands clinging to the blue fabric of Roy's jacket. Neither can believe he said it – Ed because he hadn't planned it, just blurted it out, desperate to keep Roy from abandoning him again; Roy because all the times he imagined this, it was him saying it, never Ed.

Then life returns to them, and Roy drops to his knees and embraces Ed and tells him, yes, he will marry him.


	34. Mask

**A/N**: Back again, and sorry for the delay - underestimated the degree to which my last week at home would be crazy hectic, and then I was traveling, and then the quarter was starting...but anyway, back. And this drabble was mostly because I wanted an excuse to use the phrase 'opened like a flower'. But character parallels are fun too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If I did own it, I'd have had to sell it to the bookstore already. They already have all my money...

* * *

**Mask**

Roy always believed that Ed was open with his emotions. But one day he realized that this just wasn't true; Ed kept his heart masked as much as he did, but while he hid in cold aloofness, Ed hid in anger, bravado, stoicism. He realized this when he had Ed underneath him for the first time and he opened like a flower – he moaned and gasped and screamed and begged and a thousand emotions, from fear to ecstasy, flickered across his face.

He couldn't believe that Ed trusted him enough to let him see him unmasked, even for a moment.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated 


	35. Havoc

A/N: A new drabble, with my deepest apologies for being so erratic lately; I seriously underestimated the havoc (oh god, I hate myself for that) that taking 18 units would wreak on my free time. But on the bright side, I have good news - the lovely and amazing Queen-of-Mediocrity has offered to adopt The Dance Lesson, so you may expect more of that story from her sometime in the future. Yay her! Also, this drabble is fluffy little ball of cuteness and neurotic!Fuery (also cute) rolled up in a cheesy pun, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shoyuu shimasen yo.

* * *

**Havoc**

As a soldier and mechanic, Fuery was an orderly, tidy, regimented person. He liked to have everything arranged, planned, prepared for – he laid all his tools in rows before working, he wrote down all his appointments in a notebook, he knew what position in the military he would have in five years. Havoc swept into Fuery's ordered life, a slovenly, careless, chain-smoking whirlwind, and left chaos in his wake, and Fuery should've hated him.

But in the few seconds after they started dancing in the kitchen and before dinner burned, Fuery thought there was something to be said for havoc.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated 


	36. Cranes

**A/N**: If anyone's wondered why I've kinda been not here (is anyone wondering? I haven't checked my stats in awhile, so I don't know my readersip so much right now)...yeah, I'm just coming off an all-nighter, right after staying up til or past 4am four nights in a row. It be midterms, and I am getting my ass kicked from here to Cardiff. Sorry DX! On the bright side, I love this drabble so much. Like, to an insane degree. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**: no more than a functioning brain is

* * *

**Cranes**

Roy spends three years in the snow-drenched border outpost, folding paper cranes. There is little else to do: spending more than an hour outside on patrol is risking death, and medals can only be polished and books reread so many times. So Roy sits for hours by the fire and folds endless cranes out of brilliant variegated sheets the man brings with his supplies once a month, callused fingers smoothing creases and heaping birds on the floor.

In his saner moments, he admits even a thousand paper cranes can't bring Ed back from the dead. He still doesn't stop folding.

* * *

A/N: reviews make me happy - and I could really use the happy this week... 


	37. Masochism

* * *

**Masochism**

Ed started coming in battered and bruised a week after they started dating, but he didn't act ashamed or afraid; he almost flaunted his wounds. One morning Roy dragged him into his office and demanded to know what that bastard was doing, and Ed snarled back that he asked him to hurt him, he wanted this, and Roy asked if he was that broken, that the only way he could feel love was through pain.

And he saw, for a second, what might have been, when Ed whispered that if it'd been Roy, he wouldn't have needed pain to feel.

* * *


	38. Caught

**Caught**

For several seconds they form a tableau. There is Ed, back against the desk, hands gripping the edge, head tilted back and eyes closed in ecstasy, unaware of what is happening. There is Roy, leaning over Ed, pressing against him, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of Ed's head, about to dip down into another kiss but frozen. And there is Hughes, meeting Roy's eyes from the door they forgot to lock before finally turning scarlet and excusing himself.

The next day, when Hughes sees him, he asks Roy when he's finally going to get a husband.

* * *


End file.
